


Gratuitous Porn Video

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Oruchuban Ebichu
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-21
Updated: 2002-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Gratuitous Porn Video

Gratuitous Porn Video

## Gratuitous Porn Video

Created for the Mindwarp Entertainment Awards: Adult Video category so there would be enough entries to make it a valid category. I still laugh at the last clip. As in the show, very pantomime humour.

 

Footage: [Ebichu Minds the House (1999)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Oruchuban_Ebichu)

Audio: [Monkeys](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Duck_and_Cover_%28album%29) by Mad Caddies 

Duration: 00:01:50

Published: 2002-06-20

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=8867)

### Lyrics:

> Monkeys  
>  watch out for them monkeys  
>  those crazy big guys drinking in the bar downtown  
>  Monkeys  
>  watch out for them monkeys  
>  They'll knock you right off your feet onto the ground  
>  They'll take pleasure being hormonally insane  
>  They'll find solace knocking you right upside the brain
> 
> Monkeys  
>  watch out for them monkeys  
>  those crazy big guys drinking in the bar downtown  
>  Monkeys  
>  watch out for them monkeys  
>  They'll knock you right off your feet onto the ground 


End file.
